21st Hunger Games, will your tribute survive?
by FinnickOdair49
Summary: ***CLOSED*** All spots are filled! Good luck tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Tribute form

Hey! This story is going to be a syot for the 21st annual Hunger Games!

Submit as many tributes as you would like!

Fill out form!

PM me your form, and any questions!

The sponsor info will be out when the tribute list is filled!

Please don't complain!

I am really sorry if I do change something on your tribute form, please don't complain J

And finally in the tribute form try to be as descriptive as possible!

Tribute form…

Basic Information:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (enter 3 possible Districts:)

Skin color:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Height:

Weight:

Any other basic information:

Personality ect:

Personality (use descriptive words):

Family (Who is in it?)

History:

Weaknesses:

Fears (do two):

While in the Capitol: (you don't have to answer these your choice!)

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Do they want an alliance?

In the Arena:

Weapon of choice:

Strategy:

Any assets? (survival skills ect.):

Anything else:


	2. Sponsoring Information

**So im in the hospitle cause the rash thingy and it's like 4 i think :S and i couldn't sleep. So i dug thru my bag and i forgot i had my laptop! So i started writing, i know it's out early but here's the Sponsor Information! Hope you like it!**

**Sponsor Information!  
****P.S. I will P.M. you if your tribute needs anything.**

**You can use your money to help out other tributes in the arena if you would like.**

Each trainer (you) will have money, with that money you can buy stuff for your tribute or someone else's.  
I will start each person off with 30$

**How to get more money?**

**-If there in an allience they get 10$ for every person there with!**

**-If they kill another tribute they get 15$**

**-And 5$ for every day they survive!**

**-Your training scores also bring money in.  
1-3: 0$  
4-6: 5$  
7-8: 20$  
9-10: 30$  
11: 40$  
12: 100$**

**Gift Options:**

**Equitment:**

Full armour: 250$  
Weapon: Big (Spear, Sword:) 170$  
Weapon: Small (Knife, dagger, 1 arrow:) 100$  
Tent: 35$  
Sleeping bag: 30$  
Rope/Wire (A lot:) 20$  
Blanket: 20$  
Flint and Steel: 15$  
Duck tape: 10$  
Biking gloves: 5$  
Handheld mirror: 5$

**Food/Water**

Full water bottle: 15$  
3 apples: 13$  
1/2 loaf of bread: 10$  
2 small slices of dried meat: 5$  
1 fruit: 5$

**Medic Supplies**

Emergency kit: 65$  
Disinfecting cream/pill: 45$  
Bandages: 20$


	3. Tribute List

With ALL the spots filled, this is the final tribute list! :D I am writing the reapings! so good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor :)

If a character has a (c) beside them they're a career

District 1

Male: Dedrick Jones (18) (c)

Female: Helena 'Howl' Draconix (12) (c)

District 2

Male: Felix Coffin (18) (c)

Female: Harva Danes (17) (c)

District 3

Male: Crofft Jagger (17)

Female: Jenna Cambell (12)

District 4

Male: Miraz Emfoler (17) (c)

Female: Alana Hunter (17)

District 5

Male: Victor Shut (16)

Female: Timber Forestre (15)

District 6

Male: Darren Slaunwhite (14)

Female: Nova Aztek (16)

District 7

Male: Edward Grummel (18)

Female: Mickayla Danelia Rose (13)

District 8

Male: Lannis Kaywrith (16)

Female: Dessie Carelson (12)

District 9

Male: Jason Ripper (18)

Female: Larrayne Ripper (14)

District 10

Male: Tallis Fang (17)

Female: Faylyn Ash (15)

District 11

Male: Jim Houde (17)

Female: Gitta Lance (15)

District 12

Male: Kendrick Mann (14)

Female: Ariana Belle Taylor (17)


	4. District 1 Reapings!

District 1 Reapings

Gloss' POV

I wake to a knock on the door of my house in the victors' village. I walk slowly to the door knowing who it is. I swing the door open. "Morning." Cashmere says happily. "Shut up." I say slamming the brown door in his face, I lock it before he has a chance to break in. The sound of a window breaking makes me laugh."C'mon." He says to me. I'll be there in a few minutes. After a shower, and throwing my clothes on it's already 10. I can't help feel bad for Cashmere, doing it by himself. I get to the reaping just as the district 1 escort calls out "Lexie.." but is cut off by someone, "No!" Her high pitched voice tells me she's young. The people who don't move get shoved aside. The volunteer is only 12 by the looks. She wears a coral pink sleeveless dress with buttons on the front. Her wavy raven black hair is swept up in a braid. "Oh I recognize you," Cashmere starts, "This is Helena Draconix!" Her hands viciously grip Cashmere's arm, her nails dig down and blood starts to roll. Cashmere starts to laugh. "If you call me Helena, one more time," she pauses, "It'll be your throat bleeding." The crowds' faces are shocked, mine as well. "Well," our escort Theris's voice cuts in, "What would you like to be called Helena?" "Was I not clear?" Helena says fiercely. "Howl." She finally spits out. It's only when I get on stage I notice her very pale skin, so pale I can see the blue vines practically popping out of her skin. "Well let's get to the boy." Theris says. "We have..." she builds suspense, "Roy Everheart!" There's a scream, "No! No, I can't loose another!" The mother yells. The boys eyes are wide open, scared as hell. He wears a simple white button shirt. Tears start streaming from his eyes, he tries to hold them back, but by the time he's on stage he's trying to run, but peacekeepers hold him. There's a silence, then laughter from the crowd. I spot the laughing person, "Oh come on!" He yells. He soon runs onto the stage, and shoves the kid off. "I'm taking it your volunteering?" Theris asks the old, maybe 18 year old young man. "Hell ya." He wears a simple grey button shirt, he has blue eyes and dyed blond hair. And before I know it I'm in the Capitol.


	5. District 2 Reapings!

District 2's reapings

Brutus's POV

I wake up and glance at the clock, 8. It's nice out 20° I would guess. Great day for a reaping. I toss on a white top and black pants and head out the door. "Hey." Another victor, James greats me. James won last year, out of a fluke. An avalanche covered everyone. And he was just lucky and didn't suffocate. "Ready?" He asks me cheerfully. "Look." I spit at him. "You shouldn't have won, your not even a career for gods sake. But in the capitol stay out of my way. Got it?" He gives a confused look then nods. He's only 15 to young to be a victor I think. I walk behind him to the reaping. I can't help but give "helpful advise" on his clothing choice. He has his black hair combed back, wears a long sleeve red button shirt, ugh. We take our seats the the clip plays. Here are the names. "First we have..." our district 2 escort Fanta, who this year wears a neon yellow trench coat and bright brown hair straightened going all the way down her back. "Harva Danes!" She shouts. I spot her first, she has long and wavy reddish brown hair. She is dressed in a red mini dress, brown ankle boots and what looks like a diamond necklace. Her dark grey eyes show confusion but then confidence, I've seen the look before. It's the look careers in training have when there picked. When I go to shake her hand I find she's around 5'7 and skinny. "Maybe if you win you'll finally have some money!" A boy in the crowd yells. The boy soon collapses to the ground coughing. Standing over him is a tall, dark haired, green eyed kid. The punch drew blood and I was quite impressed with it. "So now the male!" Our escort keeps the ball rolling. "T" Fanta barley gets to say the first letter before someone cuts her off. "I volunteer!" He yells. It's the boy who punched the jerk out. "Yo.." Theris is cut off again. "Felix Coffin!" He yells into the mic. Anger begins to build in Fanta's eyes. "The train." Fanta says quietly pointing in the direction. Felix ignores her and plays for the camera some more. "TRAIN NOW!" She yells and grabs him by the arm.


	6. District 3 Reapings!

District 3's reapings

Wiress's POV

I wake up, terrified. Then I realize I'm not in the arena anymore, I won. But I wish I was dead, I wish I never escaped the place where your darkest fears come to life, where friends and foes battle in a teribale fashion. I don't even know why I don't kill myself, so the nightmares stop, so I can be free, and life on my own and not how the capitol wants me to. I check my clean clothing and put on a slim black dress. Suddenly there's an explosion. The sound confuses me so I go to the window to investigate. And I should have known... Beetee blew something up. I roll my eyes at him and he let's out a laugh. His used to be good white reaping shirt is now stained with black ash and random colors from chemicals. As I help him clean up the explosion I realize something, that's why I don't want to die. I could never do the to Beetee. The gong signals we should have been at the reaping an hour ago. We hope on stage and Mayor Storm shoots us a look. "Welcome!" Out escort Lela says. "Let's get right to it!" Lela shoves her hand in the reaping bowl. "Jenna Campbell!" She says, eyes wandering the crowd. What an odd name, Campbell. A young, 12 year old girl walks on stage wearing a half sadistic smile. She's dressed in a pale green small dress, which her mom must have picked out. She face flowing black hair, hazel eyes, and is quite skinny. "Now we have.." Lela picks a boy name, "Croft Jagger!" He looks quite tough, with brown hair and a flip in front, he has sharp hazel eyes. He is quite a handsome man. We Jen and Croft walk into the justise building, me and Beetee to the train. And ready to leave for the capitol


	7. District 4 Reapings!

District 4 reaping.

Some victors wish they were dead, I do sometimes to. But waking in Finnick's arms makes the pain and nightmares go away. "Morning." He strokes my hair out of my face. "Hey." I say smiling looking into his mesmerizing eyes. He begins to kiss my face when I see the clock. I jump out of bed and cloth myself incredibly fast. "Where ya going?" Finnick asks trying to get me back in bed. "Reapings." I remind him. "Shit," he says loudly jumping out of bed only dressed in white underwear. "I'll meet you there." I tell him running to the reaping. When I get there Fifi is just putting on her make-up. I made it. My seat is heated from the hot District 4 sun beating down on it. Mayor Clemens, mayor of district 4 sits beside me. "Welcome!" Fifi cuts mine and the Mayor's conversation short. "First we have.." Fifi says with a small envelope in hand. "Alana Hunter!" Fifi says. I gasp at the name. When the tall 6' foot blonde walks on stage I recognize the face. Her curly hair, her dark blue dress, I remember all of her. Pictures of last years reapings flash through my head. Right after Fifi called "Falcon Hunter." The same girl started to scream. Pushing peacekeepers trying to get to what I thought was her brother. Falcon was killed by his own district partner. Even with the bad memories which I would assume are rolling through her mind she stands her ground and stands strong. "Next we have.." Fifi snaps me back to reality. "Gregory Jackson." The twelve year olds face is shocked and his blue eyes soon begin to tear. "I volunteer!" The volunteer wears a pale blue shirt and pale brown pants. He has sky blue eyes, his blond hair is wavy. I've seen him around, the girls love him and he's not embarrassed to have his shirt off. "Your name?" Fifi asks the tall 17 year old. "Miraz," he pauses giving a wink to a girl in the crowd, "Emfoler." Before I know it were in the capitol, ready for training.


	8. District 5 Reapings!

District 5 reapings

Deran's POV.

Great. Another year, another two dead kids. I've stopped trying to care for these kids,  
it just causes more sadness when they die. Like being in the hunger games and your  
girlfriend dying in your arms isn't enough. It's not just tributes I've stopped caring  
for, it's everything and everyone. I think about bitchy people in my district i think as  
I inject a weird liquid into my wrist. Four loud knocks come on the door. "Deran! You  
missed the reapings!" Suly yells. Suly is quite cute, tall with flowing blond hair. "I  
don't give a shit!" My door breaks down and she manages to carry me into the train. There  
I find two more kids. The girl who's name is Timber has brown hair, and around 15 I would  
guess. And the boy, he's fit, strong, tall, may have a chance. "You." I point at him,  
"Name?" "Victor, Shut." He has a bus cut with brown hair. A tattoo on his left forearm.  
Maybe, maybe this year district 5 had a chance!


	9. District 6 Reapings!

District 6 reapings

Mal's POV

My first year doing the reapings! It's weird, how I'm actually kind of happy to choose  
people to, well probably die. Unlike the morphlings or most other victors I haven't  
turned to anything to help me cope with the pain. The nightmares are bad, but I have my  
family to help! "Mal, your late." My mom snaps me into reality. I put on a black button  
shirt and very black pants. I leap down stairs and I hug my brother. "I'll see ya in a  
few months mom!" I run out the door. I dive into my seat the moment the cameras start  
rolling. "Welcome!" Our bubbly escort Bli says. After the video the morphlings make there  
way up the stairs but fall down. Me being the immature 17 year old I am begin to chuckle.  
"Darren Slaunwhite!" A young 13 year old comes on stage, his eyes filled with fear, the  
same way mine were when I got picked. He has shaggy dark hair and sharp green eyes. "Next  
we have, Nova Aztek!" Bli yells. She's a 17 year old with electric blue eyes. Her dark brown  
hair goes down to her mid-back. Where have I seen her before. I glance around and then I  
recognize her. The mayor's mouth is dropped, Mayor Aztek's daughter, has been reaped.


	10. District 7 Reapings!

District 7 reaping

Johanna's POV

"Morning." Blight says lying next to me in my bed. I roll over and face him. "Do you  
believe we haven't got caught yet, the dating thing?" I ask him looking into his sharp  
hazel eyes. "Yeah, wouldn't the Capitol just love this story." He begins to kiss me and  
we do for awhile. "Shit," I say hoping out of bed only rapped in a blanket. "Get home." I  
tell him nervously, I'm never nervous. "What?" He says putting cloths on. "It's the  
22nd." He looks at me in confusion. "The damn reaping." I remind him. "Damn it, is that  
today?" He asks a rhetorical question. "Bye." He kisses my forehead and runs out the back  
door. I watch him run into his house. I put on a tight small black dress like every  
reaping and walk to the justice building. I sit with my legs crossed, and look at the  
kids faces. There scared, but of course they are why wouldn't they be. Two of them are  
about to be sent into a life or death tournament. "Welcome, welcome!" Effie says, she  
just be filling in for Tori. "First, of course the ladies! She grabs a name and opens it,  
"Mickayla Rose!" She yells. I spot her instantly. She's scarred, of course she is. She's  
13, with dirty blonde hair which flows to her mid back. Her blue eyes show fear, but  
determination. "Next we have," Effie wastes no time. "Edward Grummel!" A strong, male  
wastes no time getting in stage. He has short shaggy black hair, with brown eyes. "Until  
next year!" Effie hurries the tributes into the mushier building and me and Blight head  
to the train.


	11. District 8 Train Ride

District 8 train ride

Woof's POV

Lannis, and Dessie. Those are the names of the two tributes I will train for a death  
tournament. "You." I say pointing at the (about) 6 foot male, Lannis. "What?" He asks  
with a tone of confidence. "Come with me." I leave the small 12 year old with Cecilia.  
"Here." I give him a sword. "What do.." I cut him off by throwing a dummy at him. He puts  
the sword through it's chest. I do this a couple more times. "Can we stop." He asks  
annoyed. I through one as hard and fast as I can at him. It hits his mouth. "What the  
hell!" He says with a fat lip. "Well, if that was in the games. You'd be dead." I  
chuckle. "Your insane!" The door swings open and he leaves. "Bring the little one in." I  
call to him. And he does, the girl walks in looking at the ground. "Hi." I say to her.  
"Hi." She replies in a soft tone. "What do you like doing?" I ask her. "Well, me my  
brother Tony play hide in seek, and tag." She replies, her long brown hair is put in a  
pigtail. "Follow me." I bring her to the camoflauge space in the training cart. I help  
her hide herself and teach her which plants are helpful and what not. The supper bell  
rings. District 8 finally has a fighting chance.


	12. District 9 reapings!

Kai's POV

21 years, 21 years since the games I entered, and won. Images of Line, my district partner, my friend, fall to the ground, throat slit wide open. It came down to, me, him and the district 2 girl. I killed her is seconds, and held Line until the life left his eyes. Until the moment I won. After I turned to drugs, what's rest of my family left. A scream snaps me out of the day dream. I run outside and see Hope (a fellow victor) stagger out of Swift (another victor's home.) An ambulance soon arrives with there bright red lights flashing. I watch as they pull a needle out of Swift's arm. His body is pale, his eyes closed, he lies motionless, dead. "An overdose." The mayor says behind me. I look down and nod. I should be sad, but I've seen so many people die it doesn't even bother me anymore. "Reapings are in 2 minutes." The handsome mayor says again. I nod.

"Welcome, today two of you will have the honour of entering this years Hunger Games!" The bubbly escort (which I haven't bothered to remember the name of,) says. "Ladies first, like always." She has a habit of laughing at stupid things. "Larrayne Ripper." The crowd stays silent. "Larrayne?" Our escort says again. I 14 year old girl begins to walk forward. She wears a ankle length black dress, and has straight long brown hair. "No!" I boy from the 18 year olds' section screams, "Larrayne!" The boy with short brown hair screams. He kicks and punches as peacekeepers try to calm him down. The escort ignores the action and pulls a name out of the boy's bowl, "Jason Ripper." It's now Larrayne screaming. The same boy who was screaming a second ago's face goes pale, he soon has a straight face and stands on stage. The tributes from district 9, are siblings.


End file.
